


pancakes

by mars (ryoutoutsukai)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoutoutsukai/pseuds/mars
Kudos: 1





	1. pancakes

There's something I love about pancakes. They're not crunchy like waffles, but they're not so soft that they have the weird consistency of mashed potatoes. They're completely smooth, they're fluffy, and there's something different about the way that they dip a little bit when you layer the syrup on top of the stack. Sometimes I pretend that I'm making a commercial; that I am the world's top baker and I am here to show off my world-famous pancakes. I am the best pancake-maker in the world. So I delight my fans by coming on stage and showing them how I make the batter, and I pour it all into a heated pan on the stove- and it makes that _tsssss_ noise as it spills in. I love that sound, and I love when you can see the little bubbles in the pancakes. I flip them over with a spatula- I am not good at this part, but my fans adore me, and therefore they don't care- and finally when I finish them I stack them all onto a plate. I pretend that I can toss them in the air and catch them all perfectly on spotless white china, even though all I'm really doing is slapping pancakes onto a scratched white plate, but in my head there's something spectacular going on. And then I take the maple syrup and douse those babies with it, and I get to watch the syrup flow over the ridges of the pancakes and spill off onto the plate. I get my knife afterwards and cut off a thin, clean square of butter, and I put it on top. There are my world famous pancakes. The audience goes wild, and I keep thinking about it while I eat them. They're not too sweet, they're just right, and when I get a frosted glass of milk they are perfect. Cleaning up the dishes will be less fun, but I am still imagining my audience cheering for me. Bravo! I am glad that I can be here to enjoy my pancakes.


	2. frogs

There's a pond out by my house. You have to walk down a slope to get to it, and it's always muddy down there, so if you aren't wearing boots, you're making a mistake. You walk through the grass and down to the 'shore', and if you go late at night and you get really lucky, you'll see a frog. If you're as lucky as me, you'll see two frogs. But all around you there are HUNDREDS of frogs, and they are all screaming at the top of their frog lungs, but to them it's a song. If you sit in the grass and close your eyes, it'll become a song to you, too. If you listen really closely, you notice that the frogs don't all sound the same. Even though there are hundreds of them, not one of them is exactly the same as another. They are all singing a different tune, doing their best to impress an audience in a way that we can't comprehend no matter how long we sit there. All of them are trying to outdo one another and prove themselves as the best, number one frog.

Some people don't like frogs. Or toads. They're too slimy, or too bumpy, or something stupid like that. The frogs (and toads!) can't change that. They just are the way they are. But they don't care whether or not people like them. They are happy with themselves, so long as they can jump high enough and sing loud enough and have the dexterity to catch lots of bugs. A frog does not care what a person thinks, because it is too busy minding its own business and living its life.

Frogs are everywhere, and they're one of the best kinds of things around. I love to sit outside late at night when the air is cool but not cold, and the breeze keeps my hair out of my face. I sit in the porch chair and I listen to the frogs yell. I can drag the heels of my boots through the dirt and stare down at the tracks they leave while the frogs maintain their background music for me and everyone around. When I walk down the streets in the evenings, I can hear them from all sides, serenading me. If I'm luckier than usual, I see a splash when I approach a puddle and know that there was a friend over there. I'm sorry for scaring you! But thank you, and keep up your good work!

Not enough people appreciate frogs and their music. I want to appreciate them more. They've done something for me that they'll never understand, but that I am never going to forget.


End file.
